


Witness

by Pheonix_Uprising



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime, Detective, Gen, Investigations, Murder, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_Uprising/pseuds/Pheonix_Uprising
Summary: When a young girl dies a painful death, the question on everyone's mind is who would commit such a disgusting act?





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

> This was a school project that I made in 3 hours so it's kinda terrible and the plotline is everywhere but I wanted to post it anyway. So enjoy as much you can I guess lol

A s rows of houses welcomed darkness into their home, flickering l ights off with zero hesitation, t he cold embrace of death welcomed her.  Twilight , her unknowing cover that hid the b lood that dripped spot by spot.  She was nothing more than a shadow, the tiny spark of metallic streetlights,  not enough to reveal the fear that settled  deep within her hazy blue eyes.  Step by step, she dragged on, the only thing  that kept  her moving was the concept of safety ,  and the only thought in her mind was  warm arms.  Plip! Plop! As she  ignored it, her life slowly drained from her body, a trail of  innocence left behind her. Her tiny arms were barely moving at this point when the snow began to fall. Mother nature seemed to be taunting her, the  dark red of her own body now clearer against the white environment she now found herself in. It wasn’t long before the energy she had been preserving ran out and she collapsed, her body simply lied there, gathering snow upon snow. Her blonde hair  lay against the dirt of the  floor; it wasn’t long before  her  pink  light up sketchers that  had filled her with such joy  was  the only thing left with life . E ven those bright colours were covered, coated with white, her body  swaddled by the light snow that fell covering her. A burial in its own right, one given by nature.

* * *

Case #456 : M.I.A

Interrogation Room  4: Felix Fraser

I slammed the door open,  eyes laser-focused on the document in front of me. An  8-year-old girl found dead in a  snowdrift , I always hated when it was kids. Images of the blood spread out around her danced into the front of my head, the deep red frozen unto the snow as her milky clear eyes gazed into nothingness. A fallen angel in her own right, joining the league of many others who had fallen too soon, those I knew well, just as I would get to know her. 

“Excuse me,  detective ,” a quiet voice spoke, breaking my wandering mind with the power I knew was hidden beneath his  solemn tone. As my eyes looked up, the first thing I noticed was his dark red eyes, swollen from what looked like hours of crying. Despite his attempts to appear presentable from his dark blue suit, stamped with a designer label, to his silky  black hair, hair gel glistening under the harsh yellow lighting of the room; his true emotion was revealed as I stared into his clear blue ey es blurred with pain. “You are D etective  Buren right?” he whispered, staring at my clenched fists that seemed to tremble with each word that he spoke. “I was told I needed to talk about where I was when my sister was ... ” he stopped, lips trembling as he took a deep breath centering  himself once more, “when my sister was murdered.”

“Yes, I’m sorry for keeping you waiting Mr..” I trailed off as the realization that I didn’t even know his name hit me.

“Mr. Fraser, Felix Fraser,” he replied, “I was Mia’s brother, she lived with me after everything happened ,” he faltered, “ and she was my responsibility.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss Mr. Fraser, and I know it may be difficult answering questions like this, but unfortunately it’s protocol,” I said flinging the case documents onto the desk, as  I pulled out the uncomfortable blue chairs that always took me back to elementary school. “May we begin?”

“Yes, I’m ready,” he said softly pulling his body up and adjusting his suit, exuding the aura  of a man who had been under pressure more than once. 

“According to our autopsy, our sister died at around 3 am on Friday , if you could please tell me where you were at this time and why you were unaware of your sister’s whereabouts as her primary guardian?” I stated, my voice clear yet soft as I raised my pen to write. He straightened, eyes closed softly as he took a deep breath before he began to speak , his voice strained and soft.

“I always stay late on Fridays, so they were her  regularly scheduled sleepovers,” he paused, seemingly needing to take a breath, “but they cancelled on me a few hours before I had to leave and I had no other choice but to leave her at home.” He stopped, his eyes reddening and growing larger with  tears; voice cutting out so much I could barely hear him. “I thought it would be okay, she’s stayed home alone before and I made food for her to eat and everything, ” he sniffled, “I never imagined something like this would happen.”

“It’s okay Mr. Fraser, I promise we will figure out what happened to Mia.” As the words escaped my mouth, I wished I could capture them back. Never before had I made such a promise, after 20 years on the job, you learn that sometimes  the truth doesn’t want to be revealed. “Can you describe the scene that you found when you got back home?”

“Doesn’t it say in that file of yours, I would rather not relive it?” he responded, eyes meeting mine with a quiet conviction.

“Unfortunately, the snow and wind last night washed away many of our evidence and as your door was left open during the incident, we need any piece of information we can get.” I divulged, hands spread on the black table, the only thing separating us at the moment. “Whatever you remember Mr. Fraser will  certainly help us in looking in the right direction .” He closed his  eyes, as his mind seemed to go far away from the moment we were in. 

“I don’t think I could forget anything about that day, unfortunately, ” he muttered,  nails digging deeper and  deeper into his palm as he clenched his fists  tighter , a vicious action, like he  was punishing himself. “I came home from work so happy, I had gotten the promotion I wanted and felt like I was on top of the world,” he grimaced, “At first, I thought Mia was pulling some prank when I walked up to the wide-open door but as soon as I took that first step, I wished I could go back.” He stopped, pain evident in his voice. 

“ Please continue Mr. Fraser, I know it’s hard but every bit helps,” I  muttered, my hands moving quickly across the page, blue ink painting a story of sorrow and despair.

“I walked into chaos, the drawers were ripped off the hinges, the couch laying sideways and the  TV was missing, nothing left but an indent of about 6 inches.  The whole house was ransacked, it was like a vicious raccoon had gone through it, they took everything even my ring” he stopped once more as  long spindly  fingers with a steel ring-shaped imprint on it  like a wave reached up to cover his face. “I ran to Mia’s room immediately but she wasn’t there,” he broke, a sob crawling up his throat, “Her bed was ripped apart, the only  thing  left was the faint scent of coconut and a ransom note and that’s when I called you.” I nodded remembering the note I had been given before I walked into the room, a note that threatened Mia’s safety if money wasn’t given with loopy I’s written on low-quality paper that seemed ripped from a page.

“Thank you, Mr. Fraser, just one last question,” I paused, holding my chin up with intertwined fingers, “Is there anyone that would want to harm you or Mia.”

“ I can’t think of anyone who would want to…” he stopped suddenly, his mouth shutting close with a clink. I watched surprised as his head drooped, his eyes closing with resignation as he sighed with exhaustion. “I can’t think of anyone except my mother.”

“Your mother!” I exclaimed. Out of all the options I had thought of in my mind, this was not one of them. It was always one twist or another with cases like  this, family rivalry was always the bloodiest.

“Yes, my mother in blood at least,” he scoffed, “She was a destructive, toxic  person, we could never see her sober, that’s why I left w i th my sister.” He said. “I had to grow up with that drunk trash and I made damn sure she never had to, but  maybe she would have been better with her, at least she would be alive now.” I winced, this seemed like it would only get more and more complicated and I wasn’t  excited for that prospect. “She still shows up in our lives every once in a while, claiming to be getting better and that she needs money, I sure as hell didn’t become one of the youngest junior partners at my firm by being an unobservant  idiot .” He spat  out; hate coated every single word as he spoke about his mother. 

“Do you know where she is now?” I quickly questioned, taking advantage of the lull in conversation as his eyes radiated hate with every second that passed.

* * *

Case #456: M.I.A

Interrogation Room 6 : Jackie Fraser

My first view of Jackie Fraser was amazement, she seemed like a child playing dress-up with her mother’s clothes. Long dress hanging over her frail  arms, it’s wide width hiding her tiny wrist and arms.  Stringy  hair draped her shoulders like vines covering a fragile plant; her neck barely seemed able to hold up her doll shaped head. As she moved, I could smell the faint scent of coconut as she moved, a sweet suffocating odour that seemed to be hiding something rotten beneath.  Her eyes moved place to place refusing to settle on mine, as she picked at the black tarlike table, a  vacant look that I couldn’t place. I had always worked on the concept that you walked into each interrogation room with a fresh eye, Felix’s words about his mother while appreciated in getting  a general view of her, had to have no impact on this  interrogation . I took a deep breath before I began. “Hello, Mrs. Fraser .”

“I would prefer if you didn’t call me that  detective , I haven’t been a Fraser in a long time , Jackie will do just fine .” She mu ttered, looking down at the desk. I could feel her legs bumping unde r it, moving quickly and wildly. “I would like to know why I am here however, I haven’t done anything to get on the radar of the police.”

“This is about your daughter Mia Fraser, she was found dead a few days ago,” I stated frankly, watching carefully for her reaction to her daughter’s death. She crumpled, her body seemingly collapsing onto itself as  she sobbed like I had never seen before. I stared in worry as her thin shoulders  shuddered as each cry wracked her body like a tidal wave washing over the sand. I sat, discomfort prickling at the bottom of my spine as within minutes she began to pull herself together.

“This is why  Felix should have never taken her,” she sniffled, “He took my baby girl and left me with nothing as he went on, always rubbing his success in my face when I came around.” At this point, anger began to colour her face as she growled slowly and softly. “I know I wasn’t the best mother for him, but  I  wanted to change for Mia, I was planning on going sober after she was  born but then she was ripped from me by Felix who always thinks he knows everything and now my girl is dead,” she wailed, wrapping her arms around herself perhaps in an attempt to shield herself from the pain. 

“I’m very sorry for your loss Jackie, and I know you’re going through a lot but I have to ask. Where were you at 3 am on Friday ?” I questioned, though all doubts of her were slowly being erased f rom my mind as she slowly revealed her self to be nothing more than a  worried mother who had lost her way and would get no second  chances . 

“Are you implying that I killed her daughter, that I murdered her like some animal,” she whispered, her voice quiet with pain, yet her message was received. I had  no doubts now as to whom  Felix received his strong tone that resonated despite his quiet voice. 

“Of course not, this is merely  protocol, we have to dot all the I’s and cross all the x’s,” I assured carefully, watching with worry as her shoulders continued to  shake.

“I was at home with Georgie of course s leeping, what type of person would be ou t at 3 am,” she said. I watched carefully as her eyes avoided mine nervously, wringing her hands viciously . 

“I understand you’ve been looking for money for a while Jackie, missed rent payments, phone payments,” I said softly, my voice barely a disturbance in the silence of the darkroom. 

“What’s the point you’re trying  to make detective?” she whispered, a dark glint in her tone appearing from nowhere. Maybe this was the person Felix called mother, my previous time with her now seemed like nothing but a façade. 

“Nothing at all  Jackie,” I stated quietly relaxing on my chair as my eyes caught a glint of writing on her palms, loopy I’s, and c with a left  curve, “Nothing at all. I smiled.  “ But  Jackie, I am going to speak to you quite  frankly, if we find out that you have been withholding any information from us, and I do mean any information that could aid us in solving the case  of your daughter’s brutal murder,” I paused, taking a breath to center myself, “I will personally make sure you don’t see the outside of a jail cell for a long time and that is something I promise.” She stiffened immediately, her red-lined eyes widening with disbelief. 

“You can’t do that, that’s illegal,” she stuttered attempting to get the upper hand, “I know my rights.”

“Quite frankly Jackie, I don’t give a god damn shit about your rights when there is a helpless 8-year-old girl who needs justice,” I stated, my voice never rising higher than a calm, clear speaking tone. “Every single day, I have to come to work, look at my files and see the horrendous way Mia died knowing I’m doing everything that I possibly  can do avenge her, that’s what I care about.” I flipped my files around, slapping the documents in front of her face. The picture at the very front, an image of her daughter, lying with her eyes  vacant , her hands reaching out in an attempt to warm herself up as blood surrounded her. I sat there for a minute, calmly watching as her eyes widened,  staring at the grotesque image of her daughter with large cuts all over her body, and she would never know how far those extended. Pushing my chair out, I stood ready to leave the room, but I couldn’t without saying one last thing. “You already failed her once,  please don’t fail her again,” and with those simple words, I walked out.

“Hey boss, how’d it go?” I stopped staring at my team before looking back through the glass at the now sobbing woman, her eyes enraptured by the images I left in front of her.

“Keep her  in there  and get me George, whoever he is, now!”

* * *

Case #456: M.I.A

Interrogation Room 6: George Sadler

“Why am I here?” he roared, face red like a spoiled strawberry. “I know my rights and you do not have the authority to arrest me for no reason!” he screamed as he slammed his fists against the desk, the light glinting against the wave-shaped ring shoved down on his plump sausage fingers. 

“Mr. Sadler, I’m going to have to ask you to relax or we will be forced to press charges against you for not cooperating with a police officer and who knows how far we could dig to find more evidence against you, ” I announced, ignoring the rampaging man that sat across from me. His wrists held tight in handcuffs as he had refused to cooperate, his eyes had a hard cold glint, a glint that showed he was a man who wouldn’t hesitate to kill for what he wanted. 

“Are you threatening me detective?” he questioned, a growl rising from his throat.

“I’m not quite sure Mr. Sandler, do I have to?” I said nodding in satisfaction as he took the hint and relaxed, his tensed up body that seemed ready to attack only a few minutes ago, now crouched in the pose of a subtle predator. He loosened his body in an attempt to get me to lose my guard, but this wasn’t my first bull. I could still see his clenched fists that almost throbbed with anger, his eyes that squinted tighter staring at me with anger and almost bloodlust. “Now I just have a few questions for you on your whereabouts on Friday at 3 am.”

“Why do you need to know, you’re the almighty police, can’t you figure it out yourself?” he taunted, a twisted sneer sat upon his lips, a sneer that seemed right at home.

“I wouldn’t push my luck if I was you,  Mr. Sandler  after all drug trafficking charges are nothing to scoff at,” I said matter-of-factly, watching in  satisfaction as his upright expression melted off his face in seconds, his eyes revealing the worry he must had felt inside. “Let’s see, if I do the math, with the type of drugs you’ve been selling,” I stopped pretending to think, “ Well , you’re looking at life in jail aren’t you?” His face turned putri d red, as he barely hung onto  his minimal self-control. Staring him in the eyes, a battle of wills that I had to win. “If I was you, I would play nice, now wouldn’t I?”

“Fine,” he spat out grudgingly , “What do you want to know?”

“I’m glad we were able to come to a consensus, where were you on at 3 am, Friday morning?” I asked again, ready to study him and get the answers I needed. Not just for my peace of mind but for Mia. 

“I was at my club on Friday, were  settling a little bet.” He said, with a large grin on his face that unsettled me and made my bones shiver. 

“Well, that’s interesting,” I began, “ because we talked to Jackie and for some reason, she  seems to believe that the two of you were in bed together sleeping at this time.”  I grinned knowing I finally had a lead and I would follow it as far as it would lead me. “I don’t know if it’s just me but it seems an awful lot like one of you is lying to me.” Smirking in triumph, I watched as George Sadler became increasingly angrier, his mind seemed to be working on overtime trying to protect himself. 

“Jackie can get a little delusional at times, I’m sure you noticed that she’s not exactly in the right state of mind lately,” he smirked, a fake veneer now painted across his lips as he found himself trapped in his own lies. Eyes that were only painted with anger at the beginning were now turning into full desperation, a sign that I would have to be careful. Desperate men are the most dangerous men. 

“I wonder if it’s her state of mind or if it’s the cocaine we found on her,” I pressed, “Is that your motto, George? Keep t hem drugged and keep them quiet.” Lips now tightly sealed, as he realized he was only digging himself a bigger grave, fists throbbing and he clenched and unclenched them. “Is that what you did with Mia, did you drug her before you brutally murdered her,” I yelled as his eyes widened with horror and familiarity. Finally, we were getting somewhere and I wasn’t about to stop halfway. As I quickly weighed the pros and cons of taking a risk, letting him stew in the horror of his making. “I have already sent people out to search your house, your club,” I bluffed, playing one of the few cards I had left, “Everywhere you so much as glanced at is being examined with a fine-tooth comb right now Georgie and let me tell you, if they discover something, not even your league of snobby lawyers will be able to save you.”

“You’re bluffing,” George muttered, his red skin now growing paler and paler by the second.

“Am I? I guess we’ll find out now won’t we?” I said as I got up, leaving him there in the same position as hi s girlfriend, both contemplating their life after this.

* * *

Case #456: M.I.A

Interrogation Room 6: Chloe Hiltz

“Chloe is it?” I asked sitting down in front of the stern-faced woman, as she glared with me as though she wished to burn me alive. 

“What am I doing here? Why did you take my husband and I?” questions after questions flowed from her like a water fountain with what seemed like no way of stopping it. 

“Chloe relax, we simply want to ask you some questions about Thursday night and Friday morning,” I assured, “You work right beside  George Sadler’s club correct?” I inquired before blinking in shock as her face of distrust only  hardened and her mouth twisted with  suspicion . 

“Okay detective whatever your name is, let’s get one thing clear,” she  emphasized , using her hands to push her out of her seat as she towered above me. “We Hiltz have never snitched before and we sure ain’t gonna start now with some gumball detective who thinks they’re the shit,” she growled stabbing her finger into the  well-worn table with each word she said. 

“This is a case dealing with an 8-year-old Chloe, merely a child, we need any help we can get and any information you can provide,” I said glancing up at her from my seated position, as she towered over me, her ebony hair flowing every which way. 

“I don’t think you understand detective, my family has owned that store for decades and we always knew when to keep our mouth shut,” she paused, “I’m sorry about the girl, sure but this is my livelihood we’re talking. This is the way I put food on the goddamn table every month and I sure as hell am not gonna sacrifice that for some girly I’ve never met okay?” This was the opposite of the reaction I  expected, stopping in shock I could barely think, the only thing that kept me going was solving Mia’s case, I never broke a promise and like I wasn’t going to start now. Fortunately, Chloe wasn’t the only Hiltz and rumour had it the second one was much nicer. 

* * *

Interrogation Room 2: James Hiltz

“I’ve been to talk to your wife,” and I hesitated as a resounding groan echoed through the small room as James’ head coming up, a plea hidden within his eyes.

“Whatever she said, please don’t listen to her, we’ll assist the case anyway we can.” He stated watching as a small smile grew on my face; things were finally looking up. I lifted the files I always had on me now, the yellow folder I had gotten to know on a level I never expected, so much that I could probably pick it out from a group of other folders. As I pointed at a picture of Mia,  her blonde hair making her stand out, as her  wide gummy smile exuded the cheerful energy she seemed to have. 

“Have you ever seen this girl around the club?” I inquired waiting on his answer as he thought carefully about it, his fingers reaching up to tap out a quiet beat.  Moments passed yet the only sound  that escaped the  room was the quiet tapping that was beginning to drive me nuts. “Well?” I questioned once  more, as he seemed to be frozen in time, not a single word  escaped from his mouth.

“We only saw her once, I can’t remember what day but his goons were  pulling her out of a car, that was it.” He muttered silently. “I didn’t know that…if I had  known, I would have  reported it right away.” He pleaded like I was the one who would judge him.  But I simply smiled my teeth like those of a shark, ready to spill blood and incite rage. I waited, simply waited as his eyes closed in despair  realizing the impact of his silence.

“I noticed you guys had a  TV when we came,” I stated, “Is it new?” He  nodded; his head moved like it was attached to a string like someone else was controlling him. “Hmmm, you know I checked up on some things and I’m amazed that you could buy a new 6 inch  TV when you’re barely paying your rent.” This was the last thing I said, as I walked out of the room. Mia’s justice was just around the corner and I would  deliver it.

* * *

Case #456: M.I.A

Interrogation Room 1: Felix Fraser

“I have good news for you,” I said facing Felix’s weary face, his clothing drooped off his shoulder in a way it hadn’t last time I saw him. 

“I don’t think any news at the moment is good news to me, I can barely function lately,” he whimpered, the strong man I had talked to last time was nowhere to be seen, instead I was facing a worn down man who felt the weight of the world of his shoulders. 

“Last time we met, I made a promise to you that I would find Mia’s killer, and I never break a promise” I stated, my head held high as I expected a shimmer of light to enter his eyes at he thought of justice. 

“Who cares?” He muttered, shocking me into silence. What does he mean who cares? He would finally have closure and be able to move on with his life knowing who killed his  sister. “It doesn’t matter does it?” He said silently, until suddenly the spark of life he had been cane back, his shoulders rising, his eyes snapped open with such vigour I almost flew back. “SHE’S STILL DEAD!” he screamed, “SHE’S STILL DEAD!” the last words that left his mouth before he broke down, tears streaming down his face .

“I know this is might not help much but  I thought you should know before we go to the media,” I said solemnly , “Your sister was first taken by  your mother , she was  the one who wrote the note  but then George came over and took her,” I sighed, saying the rest of this wouldn’t be easy. “He  assaulted her and attacked Mia, she was able to escape  but she didn’t make it far.” The only  sounds in the room were the quiet sobbing of what was once a proud man. I stood up and left, leaving him to ponder on what he would do now, leaving him like I had left many others , broken wondering how they will make it without their loved ones.

The End


End file.
